


【高桂高】耳洞

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke





	【高桂高】耳洞

六月是无尽的雨。  
桂坐在窗边的座位，发呆。高杉敲他桌子，问怎么还不走，是不是没带伞。  
“啊，”桂回神，抬头看着高杉，“马上走，带了伞。”怕他不信，还从包里掏出伞给他看。  
“好吧，那我先走了。”  
“下周见。”桂目送高杉出门，恍然后悔，应该顺着他的话说没带伞，说不定他会送自己回家。  
桂慢腾腾地收拾好书包，撑开伞，走入雨中。他挑了僻静的小道走，路边开着几丛紫阳花，细碎斑驳的花瓣在淅淅沥沥的雨中像一片泅染开来的墨水，深蓝浅紫掺杂着透湿的白。花丛摇晃，钻出来两只猫，毛皮湿漉漉的，互相舔了两下，看到站在不远处的桂，贴着墙根跑掉了。帆布鞋不防水，脚趾前面的袜子已经湿了。桂蜷蜷脚趾。他又想到高杉。

桂第一次见到高杉，也是在一个雨天。在隔壁高中的友人邀请桂去看他们学校的乐队演出，说好不容易才抢到前排的票。你方唱罢我登场，吵吵闹闹的，桂坐在台下，海豹式鼓掌。外面下雨，袜子湿着，老式礼堂里空气循环不太通畅。友人拍拍桂的胳膊：“接下来要登场的就是最厉害的啦，全国比赛上拿过奖的。”桂全部的音乐素养仅限于音乐课吹个竖笛，觉得自己未免牛嚼牡丹。幕布拉开，灯还暗着，台上模模糊糊几个人影和乐器的轮廓。首先响起的是几个小节的口哨声，顺着音阶断续盘旋而上，清亮又充满了类似于暮春花朵香气的吸引力。然后鼓点和贝斯响起，舞台灯亮，一支四人乐队，站在中间的是一位女性主唱，吉他和贝斯分立两旁，鼓手靠后。桂不知道开头那声口哨是谁吹的，直到唱完第一段，进入间奏，口哨声再度响起，是那位留着长刘海的贝斯手。他穿着黑色的衬衫，袖口挽到手肘，嘴唇挨着话筒。第二段他唱和声，嗓音低低的，身体随着节奏轻轻晃动，耳坠也跟着晃动，灯光折射在上面，一闪一闪。  
总之，桂的初恋来得猝不及防，像夏季暴雨那样猛烈。在这之前桂并不知道自己喜欢男的或者女的，老的或者少的，从这开始他喜欢的就是这位贝斯手了。演出全部结束之后，友人问他感觉如何。桂想了一会儿，回答：“你说很厉害的那个乐队，口哨吹得挺好听的。”友人一脸一言难尽：“一个半小时听下来你就这感想？”桂说对啊，我又不懂。友人叹气。拍拍他肩膀：“算了，你能觉得人家口哨吹得好听也行了，毕竟人家就是乐队领队。”桂也没问这领队姓甚名谁，哦了一声，这事儿就过了。风卷残云一般。过了几个月，秋末冬初，新一轮的校外补习班开课，桂到得早，占了靠窗的位置，正恹恹地出神，旁边有座椅被拉开的声音。他转头过去看，也是个男生，穿着隔壁高中的制服，留着长刘海，戴着铁灰色的耳坠。桂还没想起来这人是谁，潜意识里暴雨落下，遥遥电闪雷鸣。那人见旁边座位上的人看着自己发愣，主动打招呼：“A高中的，高杉晋助。”桂终于想起来这是那个吹口哨的吉他手，他那场风卷残云般的初恋里的人。于是他点点头：“B高中的，桂小太郎。”

我爱你是寂静地。

A高最强乐手念书的时候普普通通的，戴着细框架眼镜，刘海用皮筋扎起来，像苹果梗似的立着，抬头低头的时候，一抖一抖。暴雨转为绵绵细雨，雨丝轻轻地挠在桂的心尖上。嘣，皮筋断了，头发落下来，挡在眼镜上。高杉不耐烦地啧了一声，放下笔，在裤兜里摸了半天，没摸出东西来。桂把绑在自己发尾上的发圈拆下来，递过去。高杉看着桂一头长发散在肩上，在阳光下泛着点儿棕，挑眉：你不用？桂不说话，眼角眉梢都不动，瞳孔玲珑剔透，只对高杉摊开掌心。于是高杉取走了那枚深蓝色的发圈，指尖在他掌心碰了一下，当作致谢。  
一来二去两个人逐渐熟悉起来。高杉虽然不算话痨，但绝不寡言。上课前聊两句，能从刚过来路上路面有个坑扯到家长嫌他长不高逼他喝牛奶。桂很少说自己的事，听高杉说，间或回应几句。高杉自己叨厌烦了，下巴抵在桌面上，对桂眨眼睛，问有没有什么好玩儿的。桂张嘴，舌头僵了一会儿，说：“我养猫。”高杉又眨眨眼睛：“诶，叫什么名字？”桂又僵了一会儿：“…伊丽莎白。”高杉似乎产生一点兴趣：“可爱吗？什么品种的？有照片吗？”桂：“说不清，总之是只长毛猫，挺大一只，拍照出来不太好看，手机里没存。”于是高杉转过去：“好吧。”老师进来，开始上课了。  
桂的发圈在高杉的右手手腕上待着。桂怕他没有别的备用发圈，买了一打黑色的，一半分过去。小姐妹似的。高杉告诉桂，自己组了个乐队，叫鬼兵队，桂随口说哇好厉害下次让我见识见识，没想到高杉真邀请他去看演出。在间live house，好几个乐队的联合演出。风格比当时学校的表演要狂放许多，未成年女主唱穿着迷你裙和渔网袜，高杉穿着破洞背心，空荡荡地挂在身上。桂忍不住捂眼睛，又从指缝里偷偷看，妈诶，胸都要露出来了。高杉依然唱和声，闭着眼睛，压着嗓子，烟熏过般火烧火燎。不弹贝斯的时候手指顺着麦架滑下来，又勾着指尖撩上去。桂盯着高杉，挪不开眼神，他在发光。  
演出结束之后高杉携鬼兵队和桂去烧鸟店，互相介绍，主唱来岛又子，吉他河上万齐，鼓手武市变平太，贝斯兼第二主唱高杉晋助。桂觉得装完全不认识实在好累，于是对着又子，一拍脑门儿，说：“啊，我想起来了，我有朋友在你们学校，之前有带我看过你们的演出，哎呀看到主唱小姐才想起来。”全程棒读，毫无灵魂。又子脑筋比筷子还直，说话吐字跟蹦枪子儿似的：“这不可能，你要是之前看过我们的演出，怎么会认不出晋助大人？”桂：“当然是认你啊，主唱小姐。”又子：“扯淡，晋助大人是我们领队，走哪儿都是他最有辨识度。”桂：“是吗。”又子：“？？？？？？”河上咳一声，打断这尴尬的对话：“翅尖上了。”桂捞了一串放到高杉面前：“喏，领队大人。”高杉接过去，顺手放到又子碗里：“我不吃翅尖。”哈哈哈哈。  
桂坐在高杉旁边，余光里有什么东西在动，转过头去看，是高杉的耳坠。他从没离高杉这么近过，头一回仔细看这小玩意儿，子弹的造型，盯了半分钟，直到高杉转头来瞪他，有什么重大发现似地说：“啊，演出的时候，你这个耳坠一直亮闪闪的，我还以为镶了东西呢，原来没有啊。”又子又开始蹦枪子儿：“对呀，他这对耳坠，超心机，切面特别多，光打上去，超级闪，每次我都得戴很大的水钻耳环，台下才看得见我。”武市嚼着韭白：“其实也不一定看得见。”又子：“你闭嘴。”哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
桂还在不自觉地盯着高杉小小的耳垂和悬在其下的子弹，高杉给他盯得不耐烦了，说：“你喜欢？下次自己打了耳洞买去。”桂：“喔。”这才收回目光，低头吃东西。

高杉讲究，从不让他的耳洞见人，总是用各种各样的耳饰堵住它，白贝母，黑曜石，有次甚至戴了一副金属镂空的大扑棱蛾子，还缀着水晶。桂忍不住上手去碰，高杉偏头，没躲得过，被桂逮了个正着。桂摸摸那蝴蝶，没敢碰他的耳垂。桂问：“不疼么？”高杉：“疼什么？”桂：“打耳洞的时候，还有，这耳环挺沉的，挂着不疼么？”高杉：“还行，不疼。你要打耳洞的话我陪你去，不疼，别怕。”高杉大概会错意，桂也就岔开说：“现在雨这么大…蝴蝶还能飞起来么。”高杉被逗乐了，眯着眼笑，说：“你试试。”桂又拨弄两下水晶串珠，高杉说：“你怎么手这么欠呢，你家猫也这样吗，我这耳环又不是逗猫棒。”桂收回手：“它大概不这样。”

桂在读书以外的时候都呆愣愣的，慢条斯理，有时脑回会很奇怪。两个人在咖啡馆一起埋头写作业，桂突然说：“我之前看到网上有评论，说你长着一张已经有性生活的脸。”高杉：“哈？？？”差点没把铅笔芯拗断。桂：“我不太懂这个说法，所以你有没有？”问得直白坦率，一双玲珑剔透的瞳孔盯着高杉的脸。高杉放下笔，整理了一下语言：“一般来说，别人提的问题都是‘你有没有男女朋友’，或者‘你有没有喜欢的人’，我还从没遇到过像你这样问我有没有性生活的。”桂：“喔，好吧。”继续低头写作业。高杉愣了半天没能捡起笔，缓缓开口：“这话如果是别人嘴里说出来，我就当性骚扰了。”桂没搭腔，心里想，可我确实是性骚扰啊。

补习班考完结业考试，高杉想起来，还没带桂去打耳洞。他跟桂提这事儿，桂犹豫了一下：“啊…要不就下周末？22或者23号？”高杉查了下自己的日程：“可能不行，那几天我有排练，最早得26号了。”桂：“那就26号吧，放学了去。”高杉：“嗯，到时候我来你们学校找你。”高杉不知道26号是桂的生日。  
那天下午放学后，高杉如约出现在桂的学校门口等他。桂跨上高杉的摩托车后座，还没戴上头盔，高杉递过来一枚深蓝色的发圈：“头发束一下，风大，会吹得难受。”是当初桂给他的那枚。桂不接，说：“我自己有。”于是高杉又把发圈套回自己手腕上。  
高杉载着桂，车速不慢，夏天潮热的风刮在皮肤上，桂揪着高杉的衬衫下摆，心不在焉地想，幸亏没有下雨。他侧过头，看着路边，地上有紫阳花被碾碎的花瓣。  
桂忽然觉得伤心，说：“我的猫死了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我的猫死了！”桂隔着头盔，大声喊道。  
“怎么死的？”  
“不知道！”  
“好吧！”高杉的声音顺着风飘过去，消散在脑后。  
“我爸妈也死了。在我很小的时候。”过了一会儿，桂小声说。高杉应该没有听到。  
桂慢慢把头靠在高杉后背上，隔着头盔。

他们进了条巷子，在一家纹身店门口停下。挂出来的价目表都是纹身，偶尔才做做给人穿耳洞这种小活儿。高杉握着桂的手腕，觉得他整个人软绵绵的，安慰道：“我五年前就是在这儿穿的耳洞。”桂被他带进店里，安置在椅子上，手都不知道往哪儿摆。五大三粗纹着花臂的纹身师拿着耳洞枪，贴到他的耳垂上。桂移开眼神去看高杉，无辜得像生着病在医院挨针的小朋友。高杉握着他的手指，轻轻哄他。  
针戳破耳垂的时候，并不多疼，被叮一下而已。桂还是溢出一点泪水，高杉凑上来，吹吹他的耳洞：“好啦，不疼。”他的子弹耳钉在桂眼前晃动，像往桂的心上开了一枪。

FIN.


End file.
